villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sirene
Sirene is a Demon from Devilman who is almost totally nude. She is Amon's lover, but is distraught to find him gone because of Akira Fudo. She looks like a curvy nude woman with white feathers for a bikini bottom and on her head. Her head has antenna and big wings and she has bird feet for hands/feet. She also has teleportation abilities and her hands can fire off like Mazinger Z while being controlled with her antenna. She has a head beam in the Chibi world. In the anime, she can read minds with her antennas. Devilman In Devilman:The Demon Bird she makes her appearance almost half way in (despite the fact that she is in the title). She attacks Miki Makimura's house to kill Akira Fudo and sends Gelmer and another demon to distract Akira. After Akira kills them, She busts in and grabs Akira in her bird foot. Akira tries to transform but her claws prevent it. As she tells Akira of the horrors he will face, Ryo Asuka shoots her below the left breast with his shotgun and she drops Akira when she fires off her arm to nail Ryo. Akira transforms and they fight for a long time until she summons her arm and chops up Akira by spinning it rapidly. After losing an arm and getting sliced across the torso, he grabs her...antenna with his...long head things and jumps as the spin-fist is behind him. Sirene is stabbed through the gut with her own arm. Then, Akira rips off her left head wing (what is it with Go Nagai and the left side?) and she asks Zenon for help. He responds by sending demons to fight Akira and Kaim. Kaim says she is beautiful even all ripped up and bleeding and merges with her despite the fact that her wounds may kill them after ripping off his head (so Sirene will be the dominate force of the new demon). After Akira kills the other demons, Sirene/Kaim comes barreling through the forest and zaps him with her lightning. Barriling into him at full force she penetrates Akira and nails him with a long hard...horn. Devilman pulls himself free and is thrown clear, his energy draining and his his blood gushing out of his wounds. Convinced that that Devilman is as good as dead and feeling at peace, Sirene then dies from the wounds Akira inflicted on her earlier. (Note: In the anime, she fights Akira in the city and the battle moves to the forest but in the manga it starts in the forest (which makes more sense since Ryo going from the top of a building to a distant forest without magic or demonic abilities seems impossible, while him going from a nearby hill to a place in the forest seems more real). Category:Villainesses Category:Bird of Prey Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Demon Category:In love villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Telepaths Category:Article stubs Category:Teleporters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mazinger Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Violence Jack Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Devilman Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Avian Villains